


growing pains

by momo314



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Brother/Brother Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, omegaverse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo314/pseuds/momo314
Summary: His brother's knuckles were bloodied, skin cracked and bruised, and voice labored and thick with something when he said, "I told you tostay home."Yuel wanted to argue that it was his brother's fault, that if he'd just told him he was going to present as an omega soon, he would have listened to him for sure.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Rayner/Yuel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	growing pains

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically omegaverse AU of some brocest OCs, but I might write some of them in their canonverse later.

Yuel should have listened to his big brother when he grabbed his shoulders hard enough to bruise, growling that he stay inside until he returned. Foolishly, Yuel thought he'd be able to run to Marianne's stand for one of her pain-relieving tonics before his brother even realized he was gone. His body had been aching for days, stomach turning, hips sore like he was having growing pains. All things he could handle, under normal circumstances - until they'd increased tenfold.

He hadn't realized what those symptoms meant, not until he was being forced down in the stables with the hot, stinking breath of an alpha against his ear. "I always knew you'd grow into a bitch," he said, as smugly as one could sound while panting hard. Yuel thought he recognized the voice as Alan, one of the regulars from the tavern. A shiver of fear trickle down his spine. "Spread 'em for me."

"Please, d-don't," Yuel choked out. A little yelp followed as Alan's thick fingers wedged into his trousers and ripped them wide open, bearing his naked lower-half to his filthy sight. Alan's weight pinned him down despite how hard Yuel struggled to slip away, digging his nails into the sawdust.

The hand groping his ass trailed to his hole, still tense as Alan stroked it with his fingers. "Not quite ready yet, are we?" Yuel suddenly felt something bigger bumping against his thighs in their place. He couldn't breathe. His muscles clenched tight and he squeezed his eyes, but Alan only laughed. "No worries, doll. You'll go into heat with my knot." When he leaned forward to kiss Yuel's neck, Yuel jerked his head back and found the skin of Alan's ear with his teeth. A yell of pain shot out into the night as blood touched Yuel's tongue. He bit down harder, until Alan pulled back, stunned, and used the opportunity to crawl to his feet.

"You'll fuckin' pay for that!" Before Yuel could get away, a hand latched around his ankle, dragging him back to the ground. His pulse pounded in his ears, but Yuel suddenly had a terrible thought when he opened his mouth to scream for help. Rather than no one coming to his aid, what he really should be afraid of was getting the attention of another alpha that wanted to join in on Alan's sport. Yuel had always felt the stares when he helped out at the tavern, or walked through the market. There was a reason that his brother told him not to linger in town once the sun had set. Yuel had always listened, then. Why hadn't he this time?

Gripping Yuel's braid tightly, Alan pulled him up his hair. "I could have made it good for you, Yuel." One hand reached back for a heavy slap, or maybe a punch - then, halted abruptly. Alan's nose twitched.

Yuel smelled it, too. Tasted it, really. The intense scent of an alpha on the wind. Yuel could have wept from it. That slightly sweet scent he'd recognize anywhere, even when made harsh with anger and aggression...

His big brother was here.

Alan quickly dropped Yuel's braid, as though he'd realized he was holding a dangerous bait. Slowly, he began to get to his feet and began lightly, "Hey man, I was just-"

He didn't finish. The sickening crack reverberated as his brother caught Alan in the jaw, so loudly that Yuel wondered if he'd broken it. If he didn't with that particular blow, he certainly did with the rest. His brother struck Alan's face again and again, raining a flurry of punches onto his head, even after he fell to the ground.

Yuel watched, shivering, a mixture of relief and apprehension flowing together as he watched his brother beat Alan senseless. "Brother, stop!" he called out, when he finally found his voice. Alan was already unconscious, and the thought of his death being on his brother's hands because of him was unbearable.

But the moment those glaring eyes shifted in his direction, Yuel almost regretted redirecting his wrath upon himself. His brother's knuckles were bloodied, skin cracked and bruised, and voice labored and thick with something when he said, "I told you to _stay home_."

Yuel wanted to argue that it was his brother's fault, that if he'd just told him he was going to present as an omega soon, he would have listened to him for sure. Those words were silent on his tongue. "Sorry," he said instead. "I'm sorry, I..." The adrenaline in his body seemed to ebb suddenly, and Yuel felt himself overcome with exhaustion. "I'm sorry," he mumbled again, crawling toward his brother.

Even if he intended to punish him for it later, he'd still come to save Yuel, and tried to protect him as clumsily as he could. Yuel clutched him around the waist and leaned against his chest, breathing in deeply. How strange, that all he could smell was his brother's scent, despite Alan's musk and blood in the background. With a huff, his brother gingerly returned his embrace. Just when it seemed like Yuel's heart had finally calmed down, it started to beat faster again.

Yuel felt safe in his big brother's arms, the way he never did when they were apart. And he earned that feeling of security. Alan's beaten body was evidence enough of it, that his brother was a strong alpha who wouldn't give him up to anyone else, one that deserved him. He was so much warmer and better than any other, with his slender fingers running over the backs of Yuel's thighs. Carefully following the curve of his ass and finding the wetness there. "Yuel, you-" his brother gasped, and cut himself off as Yuel shifted back against his touch. He hadn't known his heat would make him feel like this, foggy and overwhelmed until all he could focus on was physical sensation.

Yuel's hole was slick and soft, and he experienced a full-body shudder when his brother brushed against it. "Brother..." he sighed, aching for more. His body opened up so easily to his fingers, and Yuel moaned louder the further they pushed inside. His big brother's eyes darkened with arousal as he buried his face into Yuel's neck and inhaled deeply. The fingers felt so good thrusting in and out of his wet hole, but it wasn't enough. Yuel pawed at the hard cock in his big brother's pants, knowing it would give him the relief he needed. "I need you."

This time when Yuel was put on his back, he felt like he belonged there.


End file.
